La cucaracha
by Rahzel Everlasting
Summary: Fuyuki le tiene pánico a las cucarachas y hará lo que sea para deshacerse de ese pequeño insecto. Hasta que Kakashi intervenga.


La cucaracha

Fuyuki paseaba muy tranquila por la mansión del Hokage. Paseaba muy desinhibida con un pantaloncito corto que apenas llegaba a tapar su trasero y una blusa que llegaba a los límites de su pantalón. Con todo esto, llevaba a Cheese-kun en brazos, un muñeco enorme de felpa de color amarillo con un pequeño sombrero negro con forma de fantasma, famoso por ser el logo de una cadena de pizzas y ella, lo arrastran consigo como una reliquia por los pasillos de la mansión.

Tenía hambre por lo que iba directo a la cocina, cuando vio en la entrada una de las peores cosas que había visto tanto en su vida de criminal como su vida de ninja: una cucaracha. Se le erizó la piel y sintió una sensación de asco recorrerle el cuerpo. La desgraciada estaba justo parada moviendo las antenas en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Fuyuki tragó saliva y apretó el mentón contra la mullida cabeza de Cheese-kun, si la bordeaba, haciendo movimientos cual contorsionista para alcanzar el picaporte y abrir la puerta, podría estar a salvo y lejos de ese vil engendro del mal.

Dio un paso al frente, con tanta cautela que cualquiera pensaría que su vida estaba en juego en la batalla con ese bicho. Casi gritó cuando vio al insecto moverse justo hacia donde ella ¡La llevaba el diablo! ¿Acaso era capaz de leerle el pensamiento? El bicho se detuvo casi al mismo momento que ella, como si jugarán a las mímicas. La cucaracha pancha por la vida, movía las antenas nuevamente mientras Fuyuki juntaba todo su valor abrazándolo más fuerte a Cheese-kun.

—Tú puedes, Fuyuki. Mira, mide apenas tres centímetros, tú le sacas uno sesenta y cinco, estás con todas las posibilidades de salir victoriosa de esta batalla —y dio un paso al frente cuando la cucaracha voló hacia ella, esquivando la como si fuera una granada a punto de explotar y no un simple bicho.

Alzó la vista tras el fuerte que era Cheese-kun y miró al insecto posado en la pared, muerto de la risa. ¡Y ella no iba a dejar que se burlará así de ella!

—¡Tú te lo has buscado! —Le gritó al insecto en la pared con severidad que se esfumó apenas la vio moverse.

¡Era el maldito infierno! Pero no iba a quedar así. Corrió a buscar sus herramientas, con la vigilancia de Cheese-kun sobre el bicho y empezó a trazar su plan.

—Sé que está ocupado, Hokage-sama, pero me parece que tiene un problema con su novia de índole urgente —dijo Shikamaru con total desgano en su voz.

—¿Qué sucede con Fuyuki-chan?

—Ha estado yendo de aquí a allá con explosivos. Y no es que se animen a detenerla.

Kakashi apenas escuchó eso, saltó el escritorio y corrió fuera buscándola. Ni había preguntado conde estaba guiándose por su afilado olfato para hallarla. Apenas la vio, el pasillo estaba rodeado de explosivos conectados a un detonador y ella que había dado vuelta una mesa junto a su muñeco listo para hacerlos estallar.

—¡Fuyuki! —La levantó del suelo por la cintura evitando que hiciera alguna locura— ¿En qué pensabas?

—¡H-hay una cucaracha! —Señaló al frente viendo que había desaparecido de su vista, aferrándose al pecho de su novio— si me hubieses dejado detonarla no estaría pasando esto —le reclamó a lo que él soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando la vio en el suelo y la pisó sin que ella se diera cuenta.

La acomodó en sus brazos y la llevó a su oficina.

—La próxima vez que veas un bicho, llámame. No quiero que vueles la aldea por un insecto.

—Pero son feos.

—Vas a dormir a la intemperie a este paso.

—No sería la primera vez —respondió ella mientras veía a Shikamaru ir a desarmar lo que ella había montado en la entrada de la cocina.

—Sólo llámame —insistió él no por ser galante, sino que necesitaba impedir un problema mayor con su novia dando vueltas por la mansión.

De pronto, sintió un golpe en su pecho por parte de ella, sin llegar a entender a que se debía.

—No salvaste a Cheese-kun.

—Es sólo un muñeco.

—No es un muñeco, es Cheese-kun y ahora está con un cadáver. Así no lo podré abrazar —dijo preocupada mirando por encima del hombro de Kakashi el pasillo que habían dejado atrás pensando en la tenebrosa cercanía de su muñeco preferido y la cucaracha, sintiendo un escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido para él, dejando oír una suave risa.

—Yo me encargaré de solucionar eso —sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola con más ánimo contra su pecho. Por una vez, las cosas parecían salirle bien. Si tuviera que ponerle un marcador, bien podría ser Cheese-kun:0, Kakashi: 1.


End file.
